Second Chance
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Kurama told Yuusuke he would save him, take him away. Can he really? YuusukexKuramaThis is the SEQUEL to 'Looking Back'. So stop with the 'you have to explain, how'd this happen' reviews.
1. Chapter 1

500 hundred hits Wahoo lol I know I am obsessed I'm at ohayocon right now its like 7am I haven't slept in three days **O.O** Cons ROCK! Anyways since I got so many reviews and so many glorious visitors I have decided to write a lil drabble for you guys. . cool huh. 

This is a sequel to **Looking back** BUHAHAHAH

* * *

**Warning: There are yaoi scenes in here as well as lemon ish which is just a way of saying graphic sex. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Only the 1st box set and everything after the dark tournaments final round.

* * *

**

The way home wasn't exactly what you would call normal. Kurama stopped at almost every monument he every visited as Youko and introduced the boy to few, to many demons so by the end of the trip Yuusuke was by all means exhausted. He had met more then a thousand demons, and visited almost fifty places from the days of Youko. Kurama had shown Yuusuke everything from where he lived, where Kuronue died, and even his last heist. Yuusuke thought that was sort of ironic, that the fox remember almost every place he had stolen from in the three hundred years he had lived. Yuusuke was practically on edge he wanted go home and he wanted to crawl under a rock, who knew you could do all that in less then three hundred years. He knew Kurama was good but damn some of the places the gingitsune stole from made Japan's emperor's castle look dull. Now of course it was a time in which Yuusuke could see old friends everyone from Chu, Jin, and Touya all the way to Hiei, Enki and his wife. Yuusuke as always was thrilled but when it started to get to the point where Kurama was teaching him more then he was exploring with him it got boring to the point the young demon just wanted to as we've said before crawl under a rock.

"Kurama" Yuusuke said softly stopping the fox from talking any further.

"Yes Yuusuke?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"As much fun I'm having I wanna go home, or something. I'm so tired and I feel hallow. I just want to sleep." The young boy said tiredly his eyes empty almost.

"Whose home Yuusuke?" Kurama asked coming up to the young boy hugging him around the waist, looking into the deepest of chocolate eyes he had ever seen.

"Our home, where ever it is." Yuusuke said leaning against him giving a sigh of relief, today was finally over he could go home.

"You choose." Kurama said, "Every place I showed you today, I own." Kurama said whispering the last part. Yuusuke's eyes widened and he looked at the fox in disbelief.

"Nu uh" Yuusuke let out in disbelief. Kurama smiled looking into the young boys eyes.

"Ye huh. Yes Yuusuke you may choose where you wish to live. With or without me." Kurama said kissing the boy softly on his forehead. Yuusuke looked at Kurama and thought for a moment.

"But my home is with you so your staying no matter what, and I know exactly where I wanna live c'mon." Yuusuke said grabbing Kurama's hand and dragging him off into the makai. Yuusuke dragged Kurama through half the makai before he found himself in front of a lake. Well it wouldn't exactly be called a lake. It was actually a small pond that had a waterfall flowing into it and behind the waterfall was a cave that posed as a house for the Youko at one time. No matter how many times he left that cave however he was always drawn back to it. It was like a natural home for him, and here it's the same place Yuusuke choose. The sun was in the middle of the sky shining off of the pond, hitting the mist enlightening the area making it look angelic. Yuusuke stood on the tip of the waterfall looking over his new home. This was really happening. He was getting away from everything his family, the spirit world, school, everything and everything except what he wanted.

"Yuusuke is this where you want to be. Here in the makai, right here." Kurama asked coming to stand next to him. Watching as the sun started to set reflecting into the pond.

"Yea Kurama I wanna be here, but I don't wanna be a lone will you stay? I know you have your mom and all but I don't wanna stay here a lone." Yuusuke said leaning into Kurama.

"Well there is something that can be done about that, but it'll take some time, since the demon and human worlds are different I suppose I can exist in both. It'll just take a while to get the ingredients for the concoction to work. Is that alright?" Kurama said draping his arm around the boy.

"I guess but what are you going to do?" Yuusuke asked leaning in ever further.

"I'm going to make it so you'll see me here as Youko, and people in the human world will see me as Shuichi, although when I enter the other world both Youko and Shuichi will be present as one. It isn't that hard to accomplish it'll just take a while." Kurama said running his hand up and down Yuusuke's back.

"O, Kurama have you ever not noticed something that seemed so obvious to everyone else? Yet in the end when you figured it out you felt stupid about it." Yuusuke said looking Kurama in the eye. The spirit fox nodded his head before leaning in slightly and brushing his lips over Yuusuke's.

"You mean that?" Kurama said resting his forehead on the blushing teens. Yuusuke nodded dumbly.

"H-how did you know?" Yuusuke asked

"Like you said everyone but you noticed." Kurama replied.

"Woah I was that obvious. Dang, I thought it was just me." Yuusuke said nervously.

"Yes Yuusuke, that obvious, but to tell you the truth," Kurama said moving to whisper in his ear, his breath sending chills through the boys body. " I do not mind."

"Woah!" Yuusuke breathed falling into Kurama's arms his knees decidedly not wanting to work.

"How the hell?" Yuusuke let out sitting down on the end looking over pond.

"That's never happened before." Yuusuke said as Kurama sat besides him a cocky smile in place.

"Glad to see your head over heals for me." Kurama said snickering, causing the teen to turn a nice shade of red.

"Yuusuke do you really want this to happen?" Kurama asked suddenly serious. As he watched the sun hit the water.

"Kurama when have you known me for thinking, or doing things I don't want to. Either way this is what I want." Yuusuke answered kissing Kurama lightly on the lips. With a soft growl Kurama gave into his desire for the boy and kissed back sucking on Yuusuke's lower lip.

Before he knew it Yuusuke was laying on his back with Kurama on top of him, kissing him so hard, that the passion felt through it was over whelming, pulling back he was gasping for air.

"I have no clue what to do." He said breathlessly. As Kurama ran open mouth kisses down his jaw to his neck, biting him softly at the nape, arching up he put his hands through his fox's hair, moaning his name.

"Then just do what you feel I won't get mad _Yuusuke, I promise_." Kurama said pulling said boy's shirt over his head. Yuusuke was dazed Kurama's words alone had him shaking with need as he ran his hands under Kurama's shirt pulling it over his head. The fox's hair on his pale white skin was the most angelic scene Yuusuke had ever seen. Running his hands experimentally along Kurama's chest and through his hair he smiled wickedly when the fox arched his body into his, causing husky moans to escape them both. Whatever he had done Kurama must have liked, Yuusuke continued to run his hands all over the fox, he didn't even stop when Kurama's lips pressed tightly against his, Kurama's tongue lightly tracing his lower lip. Moaning Yuusuke opened his mouth slightly and shyly meeting Kurama, kissing back even fiercer as his confidence grew.

Straddling the boy Kurama pushed down rocking into him starting a slow pace as Yuusuke moaned out his name meeting him half way each time. His hands roamed to the boy's jeans unbuttoning them and slowly pushing them down as Yuusuke got to his pants, brushing over his erection more then once.

"O god Yuusuke." Kurama moaned as the boy grabbed him, rocking his erection in his hand slowly. Burying his head in Yuusuke shoulder, as the movements became even faster, Kurama bucked into Yuusuke's hand breathing harshly, Yuusuke's hand holding him even tighter as he moaned the boy's name repeatedly.

Yuusuke watched as the one being he loved in the three worlds was thrown into a world of ecstasy. He winced slightly when he felt Kurama bite him, then freeze up arching against him. With a shattered cry of his own name Yuusuke watched in blissful silence as Kurama came, the look on his face that of a fallen angel.

* * *

Don't ya just hate me . Review and you shall get your 2nd chapter. . My leg fell asleep damn. 


	2. Chapter 2

WIE! ya'll are gonna kill my ass for this cuzz its like the time jump of the facking century. O.o wanna see?

Nyahahahah

* * *

"Raizen's dead." Those words echoed through his head as he ran. Yuusuke didn't stop for anything or anyone. He just ran, where not even he knew. It was as if someone was pulling him kind of weird since Yuusuke usually knew where he was going even if he was lost. Everything looked the same as he sped through the makai. Demons looked at him as he sped through towns some bowing because they recognized him others, ignoring him completely. 

Before Yuusuke knew it people were yelling like he was some kind of criminal. He was running through a building now. Every thing was weird, like a space ship from some Saturday night late show. Yuusuke continued to run ignoring the sirens and yelling, the demons in front of him and the demons chasing him. Yuusuke thought he was following a familiar smell, he just couldn't tell what it was. Yuusuke turned at the sound of his name, and ran into the person who called it.

"Yuusuke, what's wrong?" Kurama asked bewildered. Yuusuke couldn't answer he just grabbed onto Kurama like his life depended on it and right now it seemingly did. Yuusuke could here everyone around him as Kurama told them every thing was fine and to go back to their duties. Some who didn't believe him stuck around but in the end they left as well, so it just left Kurama and Yuusuke standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Yuusuke, what's wrong?" He asked again pulling Yuusuke into a room that smelt like roses. The boy guessing it was Kurama's room, and he was right, at least he thought he was.

"Dad." Was all Yuusuke said and Kurama nodded his understanding.

"Yes he died but what changed to the point you're acting like this I thought you hated him." Kurama said leaving Yuusuke to sit on the bed while he went to get a warm cloth to wipe the boys tears off with.

"I dunno I can't hold together a kingdom, sure I'm strong and that's a big part of it but were talking about a kingdom and, when he died it felt like everyone I knew disappeared." Yuusuke said dumbly, he wasn't even making sense to himself Kurama must have been lost beyond all belief.

"Like everyone disappeared? I will always be here Yuusuke, so will Hiei. You have nothing to worry about." Kurama answered back. Yuusuke shook his head.

"You just don't get it. I mean you're there but your really not there, do you understand what I'm saying." Yuusuke said shaking his head it wasn't the same, he felt hallow. Like the world around him was disappearing, that it didn't matter anymore. Yuusuke looked up as Kurama sat besides him, their shoulders knocking together as Kurama leaned against him. When he spoke his voice was soft.

"I know all to well the feeling Yuusuke, it's as if you're broke and the world around you continues on and you don't know how to catch up." Yuusuke nodded.

"I can't force you to confide in me, and I know all to well that there's always one person you can talk to even at first if it's awkward. Although I'm open Yuusuke and you found that person many years ago when I became your lover." Kurama twined his fingers with Yuusuke as the boy smiled at the gesture.

"You grew to actually love him as a father, didn't you that's why it was so hard to lose him?" Kurama ask as his thumb brushed over Yuusuke's hand, said teen nodded.

"Yea, I never really had anyone to look up to, then you came, and you weren't really someone to look up to, you were someone who saved me and I kinda fell for, and he seemed to have something going for him that I wanted. I looked up to, and he didn't eat humans, so he wasn't all that bad." Yuusuke said

"Do you even remember how you got here Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, pulling a smile from the boy.

"Yea, you saved me, then we saved Tatsuki, is he here?" Kurama nodded and Yuusuke beamed, before continuing…

The morning Yuusuke had been more comfortable then he had ever felt in his entire life, never had he felt this comfortable, not even when he was living in the ningenkai with Kurama and Tatsuki. So he had to wonder where he was. He groaned and looked over, meeting a lazy smile and emerald green eyes and soon a smile spread over his own features.

"Ohayo,"

"Morning," Yuusuke said, nuzzling back into the bed, breathing heavily he sighed happily at the scent that hit him.

"Do you think it's safe to bring Tatsuki back here?" Yuusuke asked after a long moment of Kurama just staring at him lazily. The spirit fox just smiled reaching out to twirl Yuusuke's hair in between his fingers.

"Yes, it's been his home since he was born, he hasn't been gone that long Yuusuke, it'll be like he never left." Yuusuke just smiled at the fox from his place in the bed, as he stared off lazily, as well.

"How long before he drives everyone at Genkai's mad do you think?" Yuusuke continued; Kurama shrugged oddly as Yuusuke shrugged back. The makai suns raising and setting to a side of each of them it looking odd compared to the usual setting sun of the ningenkai.

"So Yuusuke, do you think you can get use to living in the makai?" Kurama asked seriously, Yuusuke shook his head, his demeanor changing.

"I have family here. I also have a job. You have Yomi, and I haven't told you this yet…but I have the third king Raizen." Yuusuke said quietly, Kurama stared at him a moment in shock. Yuusuke nudged him a little trying to knock him out of his shocked state, and after a moment Kurama gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

"You never cease to amaze me Yuusuke." He said kissing him little, Yuusuke turned his head into the kiss, his right hand twining itself into Kurama's hair languidly rubbing at the sculpt. Kurama mewled into the kiss, rubbing his head into the caress as the kiss deepened a little, Yuusuke's cheeks flushed.

"Mhh, no don't." Yuusuke whined when Kurama pulled away and chuckled at the boy's antics.

"I have to or we'll never leave the bed." He said. Yuusuke just pouted before Kurama pushed him off the bed.

"Leave the bed my… I was forcefully pushed." He said as he stood, stretching, a lot of his muscles and bones popping back into place.

"We should go get Tatsuki before Hiei kills him," Kurama mumbled, and Yuusuke laughed remembering the prank the two had played on the fire demon. With a final stretch, Yuusuke went in search of some of his clothes, and maybe something he would need on their way to the Ningenkai. When everything was gathered they left the den-ish area, and Kurama froze as Yuusuke turned to him, resisting to the urge to keep walking.

"Who are you?" Someone hissed at the two, "How dare you trespass on the lands of King Raizen!" another shouted, Yuusuke whipped around and snarled,

"Come out! All of you this instant, how dare you assault me, threaten me in my own lands, my father, your King. He will hear about this!" Yuusuke said, the four demons stepped out of the brush, their eyes widening when they landed on Yuusuke, and then dropping to the ground along with their knees.

"Our apologies, Lord Yuusuke." They chorused. Yuusuke smirked as he looked over to Kurama who was keeping up his own cold exterior.

"If anyone of you, or your men, ever, and I mean ever approaches this area, or someone who smells of my scent, or his," Yuusuke pointed to Kurama, "him or I choose your fate, is that understood?" Yuusuke said sternly, more of a rhetorically question yet he still received an answer.

"Yes sire!"

"Now leave!" They were gone as soon as the words left his mouth and Yuusuke turned a goofy grin to Kurama, "Sorry 'bout that, Raizen's a little wacky in the head, that old man needs some medication or something." Yuusuke laughed, Kurama just continued to stare at the boy with masked awe as Yuusuke grabbed his hand his grin still in place.

"Are we goin'?" he asked pulling on the redhead's arm, Kurama smiled and nodding as Yuusuke took off at a run, matching the boy's speed they took off for the portal that would lead them to Genkai's to bring, practically the last thing, to the Makai that linked them to the Ningenkai.

* * *

o-o Hides When was the last time I updated this? Damn ya'll want blood or something XD? Well here you are. I hope you like it and I hope there will be more soon because I hate that, I'm making ya'll wait so long, I just got hooked on Harry Potter for a little while there and got this great story idea. Lol. 

Anyway Review!


End file.
